Shock and Awe, Part 2
Shock and Awe, Part 2 is the eighth chapter of Volume 9. It aired on June 18, 2012. Synopsis The killer known as Livewire has taken Captain Yeong's daughter... And she'll do whatever it takes to get her back! Plot In his car, Asher Dane is watching Annie Parks-Yeong, Maria Yeong's daughter, walking with a boy named Dennis Nord. Asher leaves his car and approaches the two, saying he is a detective and needs them to come with him to the police station. Dennis convinces Annie to go with him. Later in the car, Asher tranquilizes the two and drives off. At the precinct, Maria Yeong is talking to Charles Anders, trying to convince him to get the SFPD force to help her catch Livewire because he could have her daughter. Lieutenant Anders exits the office and tells everyone that Yeong is not doing the right thing and that no one should follow her. Mal Fallon enters the precinct, violating his suspension, and tell everyone that Yeong has done a lot for him and the precinct. Natara Williams, Blaise Corso, and Kai Kalaba agree with him. Yeong admits that she is emotional, since the killer could have her daughter. She then punches Anders in the face and Anders leaves the precinct, embarrassed and defeated. Annie and Dennis are in an abandoned building. Asher stands over Dennis with a charged power cable. He goes on about how the world is full of sheep who believe in every order, which goes back to his and his wife's being tortured by a corrupt police officer. Anders stands outside the SFPD precinct, ranting to himself about how Maria Yeong had the guts to punch him and go against his orders. He is approached by Jeremy Redbird who told him he had received his message. Anders then tells Jeremy he wants him to spy on Maria Yeong and help stop her. Maria Yeong is in her office with Kai, Blaise, Mal, and Natara. She asks Kai for details on the Livewire suspect. She then wants Blaise and Kai to go back to Asher's home and search the place again for more evidence. Mal thinks Asher's hospital records will tell more about him. Yeong then wants Mal and Natara to go to the hospital he stayed at to look into his files. Jeremy enters the office and Maria tells him she has no assignment for him and encourages him, saying he is a great addition to the precinct. An hour later, Maria is on the phone trying to calm her wife, Jennifer Parks. Later, she calls her team and checks up on everyone. Mal and Natara have managed to find a pattern and needs to find Asher's next location. Blaise and Kai found the wiring in Asher's house and need to look for a place in San Francisco that will draw a lot of energy. She tells her teams to meet up. After the phone calls, she looks for the area. It then hits her and she starts getting ready to leave the precinct. Outside the precinct, she is stopped by Jeremy. Yeong tells him that even though she knows that Jeremy is a rule follower, she must save her daughter. To her surprise, Jeremy understands and wants to accompany Yeong on her mission. The two drive to the old San Francisco newspaper caller headquarters where Asher is supposedly holding Annie. Yeong explains why she believes this is the location where Asher is, saying this is where it all began and this is where it will all end. Jeremy and Yeong split up and enter the building. Unsurprisingly, the building is full of electrical booby traps. She finds the room where Asher is holding Annie and Dennis and sees Asher burning Dennis with the power cable. Yeong steps into the room and aims her gun at Asher and he holds the cable closer to Annie. Yeong tells him he is under arrest. He commands her to throw her gun down but she refuses. She then shoots the breaker connected to the power cable and it goes dead. Asher turns and runs up the stairwell and onto the roof of the building. Jeremy then finds Yeong and agrees to take care of Annie and Dennis while Yeong goes after Asher. Jeremy escapes the building with Annie and Dennis and see SFPD officers outside, aiming their guns at them. Mal tells everyone to hold their fires and they do so. Mal and Natara rush to help Annie and Dennis as news crews are on the other side of the street, recording and snapping photos. Natara tell Jeremy that they have sent a S.W.A.T. team into the building and came out to third degree burns. Mal says that Asher rewired the whole building to booby trap it; Yeong is on her own. Maria Yeong makes it to the roof of the building, seeing Asher rushing towards her with a electrical cable in his hands. A shock hits her and her gun flies across the roof. She grabs the wire and a part of the metal shocks Asher. He takes off his coat and shows her what the corrupt SFPD officers did to him. He throws the cable at her and it misses her. As she gets up, she grabs a wooden board and jams the board into Asher's gut. He jerks the board out of her hands and swings it at her, hitting her. She lands near the edge of the roof and looks down to see her fellow SFPD officers, staring up at her, gasping and pointing. Asher has his cable again and holds it closer and closer to Yeong. As he touches it to her chest, nothing happens. Suddenly, all of the power in San Francisco goes out. On the other end of the city in a security van is hacker team Brimstone. Amy Chen had shut off San Francisco's electricity and celebrates her success. On the rooftop, Yeong grabs the cable from Asher and wraps it around his neck. She kicks Asher over the edge of the roof and the cable severs his head from the rest of his body. He dies. Looking down from the roof, Yeong sees her fellow police officers salute at her. She salutes back and thanks them. Maria Yeong exits the building, exhausted and beaten. Medical assistants come to her aide. Mal and Natara sit on the roof of a squad car. Mal is glad that it is finally over. Natara reminds him that there will still be the press to handle and Anders with Internal Affairs. Yeong sits in the ambulance, holding her daughter tightly, crying. Mal then notices Natara's engagement ring. She tells him that she had been meaning to tell him that she and Oscar are engaged. Bonus Scene Maria Yeong enters the kitchen where her wife, Jennifer, prepares food with Annie's help. They tell her that Maria is missing out on her own farewell party. She hugs the two and kisses Annie and heads out to the living room where Mal arrives, handing her a bottle of wine. Mal got his badge back, Maria is now off the force, and Jeremy is promoted to detective for Annie's rescue. Natara finds Mal and congratulates him for getting his position back. He is happy for Natara being engaged and they hug. Blaise looks at Mal and Natara, hugging, and almost doesn't notice when Jeremy asks her if he can sit next to her. She then allows him to and Jeremy asks Blaise it must be difficult for her to see Natara and Mal like that since she had feelings for him. Kai appears and plops himself onto a chair next to the two. Suddenly, Kai's cellphone rings with the theme song of the anime Lovely Kitty Paradise. He then runs out the front door to answer his phone. Amy greets Kai and he then realizes that only she would remotely hack his cellphone. She thanks Kai for telling her about the Livewire situation so she could help. Kai then agrees to be her secret point of contact since she is doing hacking business. He tells her that he thinks things will turn out just fine with Maria and the SFPD. Category:Episode